In a display device including a touch panel, there may be a case where coordinates detected by the touch panel deviate from display coordinates on a display section because of the difference in individual touch panels, changes in physical property of apparatus components, and the like. Conventionally, there have been apparatuses which execute calibration in order to correct such deviation. For example, in a touch panel device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-134992), a designation image is displayed on a predetermined position on a display section, so as to cause the user to touch the designation image, whereby the calibration is executed. Specifically, in the touch panel device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a designation image is displayed at predetermined nine positions on the touch panel device. When the user presses (performs touch-on) the designation image with a pen or his/her finger, the pressed position is detected. Next, the touch panel device determines an arithmetic expression for correction in accordance with the pressed position and a designation reference position of the designation image, thereby executing calibration. The touch panel device then corrects the deviation between the detected coordinates on the touch panel and the display coordinates on the display section in accordance with the determined arithmetic expression for correction.
However, the touch panel device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the following problem. That is, the user need accurately perform touch-on of a display image when executing calibration. When the user has failed to accurately perform touch-on of the display image, there has been a case where the user need touch the display image again, or a case where the amount of correction determined by executing the calibration is inaccurate. Further, in the touch panel device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the user cannot check whether or not the user has performed touch-on of the display image accurately.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a calibration program allowing the user to perform calibration simply and accurately, and an apparatus and a calibration method for executing the calibration program.
The present invention has the following features to attain the object mentioned above. It is noted that reference numerals, supplementary descriptions and the like indicated in parentheses in this section are merely provided to facilitate the understanding of the present invention in relation to the later-described embodiment, rather than limiting the present invention in any way.
A first aspect is a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon a calibration program executed on a computer (CPU core 21) of an information processing apparatus (game apparatus 10) capable of utilizing designation detection means (touch panel 15) for detecting a position designation by a user. The calibration program causes the computer to function as designation image display means (step S13 in FIG. 10, hereinafter representing step numbers only), and calibration means (S15, S23). The designation image display means display a predetermined designation image (designation line 40a and designation line 40b) indicating a designation reference position which is a predetermined position on display means. The calibration means receives, while the designation image is displayed, a designation by the user using the designation detection means, sets a designated position at which continuous designation by the user has ended as a fixed position, and executes calibration processing in accordance with the fixed position and the designation reference position.
It is noted that, in the present specification, the “calibration processing” represents processing for adjustment for associating the designated position by the designation detection means with the display position on the display means. Typically, this represents processing for correcting the relation between an output from the designation position detection means and the display position (e.g., a formula for conversion from the output to display position coordinates) in order to associate the output from the designation position detection means with the display position on the display means and to obtain the resultant.
According to the first aspect, when the user has confirmed that the designated position by the designation detection means is associated with the display position of the designation image on the display means, the user ends the position designation. Consequently, the user can determine the designated position at the end time as a fixed position. Accordingly, the user can accurately associate the designated position by the designation detection means with the display position of the designation image, and perform accurate calibration.
In a second aspect, the information processing apparatus is further capable of utilizing input means (input device), and the calibration program may further causes the computer to function as designation image moving means (S19). The designation image moving means moves the designation reference position, while receiving the continuous designation by the user, in accordance with an input by the user to the input means. The calibration means determines an amount for coordinate correction in accordance with the fixed position and the designation reference position which is moved by the designation image moving means.
According to the second aspect, when the user has failed to accurately designate the designation reference position, it is possible to move the designation reference position to a position designated by the user. Accordingly, the user can associate the position designated by the user with the designation reference position accurately, and can perform highly accurate calibration.
In a third aspect, the designation detection means may be a touch panel.
According to the third aspect, the user can perform position designation by using the touch panel.
In a fourth aspect, the calibration means may set the designated position at which touch-off is performed on the touch panel as the fixed position, and execute the calibration processing in accordance with the fixed position and the designation reference position.
According to the fourth aspect, the user can perform calibration in accordance with the touched position at which touch-off is performed. Accordingly, it is possible to perform calibration accurately with a simple operation.
In a fifth aspect, the designation image display means may display, on the display means, a designation range image designation range image (designation range frame 41) indicating a predetermined range including the designation reference position. In addition, the calibration means executes the calibration processing only when the fixed position stays within the predetermined range.
According to the fifth aspect, a range for a position to be designated by the user can be displayed. Accordingly, it is possible to encourage the user to designate a position. Further, when the user designates a position outside the above range, it is possible to process the designation as an error operation by the user.
In a sixth aspect, when a designated position detected by the designation detection means has moved until the continuous designation by the user ends, the designation image display means moves the designation reference position in accordance with the direction in which the designated position has moved and the amount of the movement (S18).
According to the sixth aspect, even when the user has moved the designated position until the continuous designation by the user ends, in accordance with the amount of movement, the designation reference position moves. Thus, the user can accurately cause the position of the designation image to coincide with the fixed position by using the designation image moving means.
In a seventh aspect, the input means may perform a relative movement designation in accordance with an operation by the user, thereby to move the designation reference position. Here, the relative movement designation represents designation of movement by inputting a moving direction or an amount of movement.
According to the seventh aspect, the user can move the designation reference position in a desired direction by a desired distance by using the input means.
In an eighth aspect, the input means may be a direction designation switch (the cross switch 14a of the input device).
According to the eighth aspect, the user can move the designation image in a desired direction by using the direction designation switch.
In a ninth aspect, the designation image display means may repeat display of the designation image for a predetermined number of cycles, and change the designation reference position at each cycle (S13). In this case, the calibration means may fix the fixed position for each cycle, while the designation image display means repeats the display of the designation image for the predetermined number of cycles (in the case of Yes in S22), set the designation reference position and the fixed position at each cycle as a pair of correction data, and execute the calibration processing in accordance with each pair of correction data.
According to the ninth aspect, it is possible to allow the user to designate the designation image a plurality of number of times. Accordingly, it is possible to perform highly accurate calibration processing.
A tenth aspect is a coordinate detection device, and the coordinate detection device includes designation detection means (touch panel 15), designation image display means (S13), and calibration means (S15, S23). The designation detection means detects a position designation by a user. The designation image display means displays a predetermined designation image indicating a designation reference position which is a predetermined position on display means. The calibration means receives, while the designation image is displayed, a designation by the user using the designation detection means, sets a designated position at which continuous designation by the user has ended as a fixed position, and performs calibration processing in accordance with the fixed position and the designation reference position.
According to the present invention, the user can designate the designation image accurately and easily, and thus can perform calibration with high accuracy.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.